1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an error detection circuit and a data processing apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A data processing apparatus includes an error detection circuit to detect whether or not an error has occurred through a series of data operations in preparation for input/output error probability of data.
A cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is a kind of error detection circuit.
An error detection circuit detects whether or not an error has occurred through an operation, e.g. an XOR operation, of data bits of predetermined input/output units, wherein the XOR operation precedes a procedure of receiving all the data bits (e.g. 72 bits) of predetermined input/output units. In addition, a logic circuit for performing the XOR operation is also required.
Accordingly, in the conventional error detection circuit, a circuit area and a signal processing load increases because a logic circuit which performs an error detection operation needs to accommodate all the data bits of predetermined input/output units.
In addition, in view of a data processing apparatus using the conventional error detection circuit, the layout margin thereof is reduced due to a global line wiring for transmitting all the data bits of the input/output units to an error detection circuit.